


come on pretty mama

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly and penelope family times [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minor appearances from penelope really, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter, with a pinch of angst, with appearances from other rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Trini and Kimberly haven't taken a vacation alone in over ten years, and Kimberly decides it's about time they do.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: trimberly and penelope family times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	come on pretty mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletassasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/gifts).



> -This fic is for bluearrow126 on tumblr. Happy Birthday!  
> -I know there may be miscalculations with the years/time, but I give up trying to piece it together.  
> -Title from the song Kokomo by The Beach Boys  
> -Not my best work, and I can't read it through again to edit/improve. Hope you like it as it is.

_"we'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry_  
_and by and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_  
_afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights_  
_that dreamy look in your eye, give me a tropical contact high"_

* * *

“Babe! Have you seen the sunscreen?!” 

Trini took her reading glasses off and set them down on the counter beside the pages she had just printed off her laptop. “I just bought a couple new ones,” she called back to Kim upstairs. “They should be in the bathroom.” She straightened the stack of papers in front of herself and started to pour over them for anything she may have forgotten.

“What time is your flight?” 

Trini glanced over her shoulder as her sixteen year old daughter walked through the kitchen. “We leave in an hour.”

“And she’s just now packing?”

“Have you  _ met _ your mother?”

Penelope snorted. “Point. I’m surprised you didn’t do it for her already.”

“Well,” Trini said slowly, eyes back to scanning her notes. “This is my birthday trip so she can manage packing for herself for once.”

“You’d better make sure she actually packs clothes,” Penelope pointed out with a grimace. As though the thought were painful. Considering what it implied, Trini was sure it was. She also didn’t doubt it was true.

“I’m here!” A voice called from the front door.

“Kitchen!” Trini shouted back. Penelope came to read over her shoulder and Trini swatted her off.

“How are all my favorite ladies?” Zack asked as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen with his suitcase.

“...shouldn’t your wife be your favorite lady?” Penelope asked, hip leaning against the counter.

“She is and she knows it,” he insisted.

“Kira’s really fine with you staying here for a week?” Trini asked. “She can stay too, you know.”

“She said something about how it’ll be a vacation for her, too,” Zack said with a shrug. “I don’t ask questions.”

“Smart man,” Penelope teased. “Be prepared. Mamí wrote you a ten page essay.”

Trini huffed. “It’s three pages, and it’s all very important info about the house and my only daughter.”

“I noticed you said house first,” Penelope said, brow raising.

“It’s worth more, baby, sorry.” Trini smirked at Penelope’s overplayed gasp. She looked at Zack. “We’re going over every page of this before Kim and I leave.”

“Sign me up as excited,” he said in a drawl.

“Zack, this is the most important stuff.” She shook the pages at him. “All my secrets to keeping this house and family running.”

“Trini, it’s only a week and Penelope mostly takes care of herself. We’ve got this.”

“You  _ think _ you’ve got this,” Trini said. “You’re underestimating my daughter. Don’t forget, she’s Kim’s daughter too, and you remember Kim as a teenager.”

“I’ve known Penelope since she was six,” Zack insisted. “I think I know her pretty well.”

“Are you a father?” Trini asked, getting irritated at his passiveness.

“Not for lack of trying,” he said, his own voice a little annoyed. Trini swallowed. Yeah, that was a touchy subject. She sighed.

“Just...entertain me? Go over this with me.”

“I’m out,” Penelope said, hands in the air as she left the room. “I’m sure something in that will piss me off.”

Trini shook her head after her daughter and sat back down at the island. Zack pulled out the stool beside her and sat, too. “Okay, hit me,” he said.

“Okay, the most important rule of all, do  _ not _ believe a word my daughter says. Chances are it’s an exaggeration or outright lie…” Half an hour later, Trini put the notes back down on the counter. She looked at Zack. “I think that’s everything.”

Zack nodded slowly, his eyes wide. “I would say that’s indeed  _ everything _ . Everything you could possibly tell me.”

“Oh, and don’t worry about the cat, Penelope knows she has to feed him and keep him alive this week.” Trini rolled her eyes. “Her damn cat anyway and I’m the one that feeds him and cleans his litter box.”

“That’s because you’re whipped for your women.”

Trini knew she couldn’t deny it, but she looked offended all the same. “Just don’t kill my kid, okay?”

“Relax, Crazy Girl,” Zack said, placing a hand on Trini’s shoulder. “You’re talking to the guy who took care of his mom for years before she passed away. I can handle this, really.”

And Trini knew he could. For all the shit they gave Zack, he was one of the most caring and responsible people that she knew. “Okay. If she’s in the same condition I left her in when I get back, we can still be bros.”

“You’ve got my word,” Zack said seriously. Trini nodded and got to her feet before the moment got too sappy.

“You know where the guest room is. I’m gonna check on my wife and make sure she’s gonna be ready to leave soon.” Trini pushed her stool back in and crossed the kitchen. “Glad you’re here, Zack.” And she ran up the stairs before she caught herself saying too much. She wandered into the master bedroom and found Kim with her suitcase on the bed and clothes absolutely everywhere. Trini’s eyes widened. “You know...they’re supposed to go  _ in _ the suitcase, right?”

“I don’t know what to take,” Kim said glumly as she tossed clean underwear from the dresser.

“Clothes.”

“Yes, genius, I know clothes.”

Trini smirked and walked into their closet. She picked a few of her favorite dresses of Kim’s and brought them out. “Pack these. There’s a nice restaurant at the resort.”

“Did you look at the brochure?” Kim rounded on her with narrowed eyes. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I didn’t see anything about our room,” Trini promised. “But I needed an idea of what to pack since you wouldn’t tell me anything other than ‘it’s a surprise’.”

Kim huffed and threw a handful of socks into her suitcase. “I hid it.”

Trini stepped up and took out the shirts Kim had packed to fold them and replace them. “Princess, you hide everything in the sock drawer. That we share. You should be glad I didn’t look in that jewelry box.”

“Trini!”

“Find a new hiding place,” Trini shrugged. “I wear socks, too.”

“Fine, fine.” Kim stopped and watched Trini refold everything to put back into the suitcase neatly. “You’ll finish that, right?”

“Kim! This is your suitcase!”

“But I hate packing!” Kim whined. She sat on the edge of the bed. “And you’re so good at it.”

“You’re only saying that so I’ll finish packing for you. I can’t believe you left this til literally the last minute.” Trini went into the closet and grabbed a few pairs of shorts and packed them.

“It’s the least important part of going on vacation.”

“No, it’s not,” Trini said. “You can’t spend the whole week naked.”

“Says who?”

Trini smiled, despite herself, and looked at Kim. “Get your toothbrush and stuff. I’ll get you some shoes.” She went back into the closet. She picked out one pair of black shoes and a couple of pairs of sandals and returned to the suitcase. Kim was shoving something into the front flap. “What was that?”

“New bikini. You can’t see it yet.”

“Mm, so I get a few surprises,” Trini grinned. She packed the shoes and the toiletries that Kim had just brought in.

“I’d say,” Kim replied. She walked over to wrap her arms around Trini’s neck. “This week is all about you.”

“I’d rather it be all about us.”

“It can be that, too,” Kim nodded. “We haven’t had a vacation alone in ten years,” Kim murmured against Trini’s cheek. “I plan on making this one unforgettable.”

“I already know it will be,” Trini said. She leaned into Kim for a moment before pushing her off and moving to finish the packing. She couldn’t believe Kim had roped her into packing for her anyway. No, she could definitely believe it. Zack was right. She was whipped. “Why don’t you take mine down to the front door?” Trini nodded at the suitcase that had been beside their closet for a couple of days.

“You got it,” Kim replied. She got Trini’s suitcase and carried it from the room. Trini glanced around the room, trying to think of what she may have forgotten, and zipped the suitcase up. She lifted it off the bed and carried it downstairs, leaving it beside her own. “Baby?” Kim called from the kitchen. Trini walked into the room and Kim was looking over her shoulder at her, and was frowning when she saw her. “Did you buy any fruit snacks yesterday?”

“No…” Trini shook her head. “We won’t be here all week, and Penelope doesn’t eat them.”

Kim frowned deeper and her head fell. “Oh.”

Trini rolled her eyes and walked over to take Kim’s hand. “I will buy you all kinds of fruit snacks when we come home, I promise. I’m sure there’ll be snacks on the plane.”

“Okay,” Kim nodded, brightening a little.

“You got the tickets?”

Kim’s hand slapped over her forehead. “Upstairs. Hold on.” She ran off and Trini heard her wife thunder up the stairs. She shook her head and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cabinet and put it in the microwave to pop. It would be something Kim could snack on before the flight. Kim came running back down and bent over her knees to catch her breath. She had an envelope with airline tickets in it in her hand. “Got ‘em.”

“I’m just going to call Jason before we go,” Trini said, taking out her cellphone. She pulled up Jason’s name and dialed him.

“Tell him not to burn anything down,” Kim said. Trini ignored her.

“Hey Trini,” Jason’s voice came.

“Hey,” she replied. “So we’re headin’ out soon. Is there anything else you need from me before we go?”

“No, I think we’re all set,” Jason said. “We spent the entire day yesterday getting ready.”

“I know, but I’ve never taken this much time off since we opened.”

“I know you haven’t,” he said gently. “But I’ve been your assistant manager since day one. I know how this place runs.”

“But Tommy-”

“Is a great sous chef and will make a great head chef for the week. The restaurant will be fine without you. Please, go relax and have fun.”

Trini smiled softly. Despite the crap she gave Jason all the time, she trusted him. If he could manage a team of teenage superheroes he could certainly manage a restaurant for a week. And she had faith in Tommy, too. The other woman hadn’t had any cooking experience when Trini opened her restaurant, but Trini gave her a chance, and Tommy had really grown to impress her. She learned fast. She was the chef on Trini’s days off. She could handle a week on her own. “Don’t forget,” she told him. “The new girl starts today.”

“Right,” he said. “I’ll have Penelope show her the ropes when she comes in for her shift. What’s her name?”

“Josie something,” Trini said.

Jason laughed. “A whole restaurant of your own and you can’t remember anyone’s last names.”

“Not my strong suit,” she replied dryly. “I’ll check in on Wednesday probably.”

“You don’t have to check in at all,” Jason insisted. “I promise if there’s an emergency I’ll let you know.”

“Jase, I’ll be calling home about my daughter every day, better expect I’ll call about my other child at least once.” She glanced up and saw Kim trying to stifle a laugh. She rolled her eyes.

“Okay. We’ll talk in a few days. Have fun, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” she said. She hung up the call and pocketed her phone. “Okay, I think we should go. Order us a ride and I’ll get the mini-one down to say goodbye.” She left the kitchen and stopped at the bottom of the steps. “Penelope! Zack! We’re leaving!” She waited a moment until Zack came out of the guest room and came down the stairs.

“Have fun. Do things I would do,” he grinned.

“Yeah yeah, you do things like me,” she said. “Re-read those notes if you need to. Don’t forget the emergency numbers if anything happens. Kim’s mom will be home all week if you need help. My parents, too, but they won’t be a lot of help.”

“Got it,” he nodded.

“Penelope!” She shouted up the stairs. Penelope’s door opened and the girl came down the stairs.

“Why must you bellow for me?”

“Because I didn’t feel like walking up the steps,” Trini answered. Kim appeared at her side. “Okay, we’re going. You listen to Zack this week, got it?” She said firmly, pointing at Penelope.

“I’ve got it.”

“I know he’s your fun uncle Zack, but this week he’s in charge. No staying up past 11 if you have work the next morning. No spontaneous beach days with Hope. Actually, I don’t want you goin’ near water if Zack or another adult isn’t there. And there will be zero talking Jase into letting you work more than twenty hours this week. That includes doubles. You will not get my place fined while I'm away, I don’t care how much you wanna save.”

“ _ God _ ,” Penelope huffed, arms crossed. “ _ Fine _ .”

“Watch your tone,” Kim said, eye narrowing. 

Trini smiled inwardly. Kim couldn’t always be counted on to be the strictest parent, but she definitely never let Penelope get away with speaking to either of them with too much disrespect. Especially not Trini. Trini moved over to hug her daughter tightly. “Have fun, too, okay?”

Penelope wrapped her arms around Trini, and Trini could hear the small smile in her voice. “Thanks, Mamí. Enjoy your birthday trip. Have a happy birthday.” Penelope kissed Trini’s cheek softly before letting her go. Trini reluctantly dropped her arms. This would be the longest she and Kim left Penelope since the day they’d brought her home almost ten years before, and it wasn’t easy even at Penelope’s age. She stepped out of the way so Kim could hug their daughter, and Zack reached out to squeeze her shoulder. She didn’t listen to Kim and Penelope whispering to one another, but looked at Zack. He gave her a smile.

“We’ll be fine,” he assured again.

“I know.”

“Okay! Let’s get the show on the road!” Kim called out, raising a fist and marching over to the suitcases. “The car should be here any minute.” Trini followed to get her suitcase, thinking a mile a minute about whether she packed everything, and picked up the handle. “We’re off!” Kim said brightly. “Sun, fun and sand for one week!”

Penelope laughed and rolled her eyes at her mother’s antics. “Bye,” she said. She turned and ran back up the stairs.

“Call if you have any questions about anything,” Trini ordered Zack. He saluted her. Kim grabbed her hand to pull her out the front door. “She has to be home at midnight on the weekend!” She called, remembering.

“You wrote that down,” Zack nodded.

“Come on, baby,” Kim said, continuing to pull Trini. “The car is here.” Trini gave in and let Kim pull her to the trunk of the car. They both loaded their suitcases and closed it before getting in the backseat. The car started to back up. “Wait!” Kim shouted. The car stopped and the driver looked back. “I forgot something!” She was out the door and into the house before Trini could blink. A couple minutes later, Kim came running from the house and dove into the car, breathing hard. Trini frowned.

“What’d you forget?”

Kim held up a slim, black jewelry box. “Your present,” she said sheepishly. She shoved it into her carry-on bag. “Okay. Now we can go.”

* * *

Kim wouldn’t let Trini touch the tickets. She held onto them while they waited at their gate. Trini looked over some work emails while Kim talked to her about something random as they sat. Kim had a large cup of iced coffee in her hands that she had made Trini buy her the moment they could. Trini had her own smaller cup of hot coffee that she sipped from.

“Attention, we will now begin boarding our flight number 4578 to Miami, Florida with continuing service to West Grand Bahama. I’d like to welcome anyone with small children, frequent fliers, first class passengers, and anyone who needs extra time for boarding to approach the gate now.”

They both looked up at the announcement, and Kim stood. “Come on.”

“We’re not frequent fliers,” Trini said, not moving.

“No, but we are first class.”

Trini’s eyes narrowed and she looked up at her wife. “We’re what?”

“I got us first class seats,” Kim said, a little smile on her lips. “It’s your birthday.”

“Why would you do that?” Trini asked, getting to her feet and picking up her backpack.

“Because. You’re my favorite wife.” She took Trini’s hand.

Trini rolled her eyes. “I’m your only wife, dumbass.”

“That’s what all my wives think.”

“Idiot.” Trini rolled her eyes and squeezed Kim’s hand. “This is cool, thanks.” She walked with Kim up to the gate door as they got in line. Trini had never flown first class before in her life, and she thought it was a bit reckless to spend money on something like that, but she couldn’t exactly argue with Kim at that point. Kim kissed the spot beneath Trini’s ear as they stood there, and Trini smirked. It was like their honeymoon all over again when Kim hadn’t been able to keep her lips off of Trini. “Go,” she said, shoving Kim forward as the customer before them walked onto the jetway. Kim pulled Trini by the hand and they stopped in front of the desk agent. Kim handed the man their tickets and he scanned them before sending them forward. Trini kept close to Kim’s side as they walked down the jetway and onto the plane.

Being such a long flight, the plane was quite large. The first class section actually didn’t look cramped like it usually did to Trini. They went a couple of rows back and slid into their seats, and Trini was amazed at the foot room. Granted, she didn’t tend to need a lot, but it was still nice to have. Kim let her sit by the window, and Trini stared out of it for a few minutes while other people boarded the flight.

“Trin,” Kim said, bringing her back. Trini turned and saw Kim holding two glasses of champagne. “Here,” she said, handing one out. Trini took it.

“Free champagne?”

“First class, baby,” Kim grinned. She held her glass out against Trini’s. “To one amazing week.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Trini replied. She clinked their glasses and brought hers to her lips and took a sip. She watched Kim do the same, their eyes connected. Trini swallowed the champagne and let out a little sigh. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“3-8 may not be a big one, but it’s an important one for us because it’s almost our twentieth year of knowing each other,” Kim shrugged. “ _ And _ you’ve been working so hard for years. We both need this.”

“Kim...you forget. I know exactly how much you make. High school cheer coaches can’t typically afford first class. Hell, even with my salary it’s not worth it.”

Kim smiled. “Don’t worry, okay? Dad helped me out a little on this trip.”

“Kim,” Trini groaned. She hated taking Kim’s parents’ money. Really hated it. And usually, Kim hated it, too.

“He got us discounts,” Kim amended. “He helped a little with the resort, but only because he knows the owner and the owner wouldn’t take our money.”

“We’re staying in a resort in the Bahamas for free?”

“You know my dad has connections in the travel industry.”

“That’s because he’s  _ in _ the travel industry. And we decided before we brought Penelope home that we were gonna do this on our own from then on. Remember?”

“We are,” Kim promised. “This is just a vacation.”

Trini knew she was overreacting, but it was always hard for her to accept help. Her parents certainly couldn’t afford to help them. Never had been. Maybe it was a bit of an ego thing. She reached for Kim’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s shaping up to be the best vacation we’ve ever had.” She knew better than to start a fight then so she smiled. It made Kim beam back at her.

“That’s my plan,” Kim said, leaning in to kiss Trini’s lips. “Now, drink up. My wife happens to get crazy silly and hilarious on champagne.”

Trini laughed and took another sip, almost choking when she laughed. Kim ran her thumb against Trini’s chin to wipe up what had spilled. “I plan on listening to a book, not get drunk.” She could hear them closing the door and she looked out the window.

“Actually, I was thinking…” Kim murmured, leaning into Trini’s ear. “We’ve never had the chance to join the mile high club…”

Making a face, Trini pushed her wife back. “I am  _ not _ having sex in a disgusting, cramped bathroom.”

“We could get a blanket and stay right here. No one would even know,” Kim suggested, idly. Trini gave her a look. “This is part of my birthday present to you.”

“I reject this part of the present.”

“You’re rejecting me??”

“Until we get to the resort? Yup.” Trini nodded and sipped from her glass. Maybe getting  _ a little _ silly wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

A small golf cart drove down a rocky path for about half a city block past some small, grassy-topped bungalows. Trini watched them go by with a frown. She had expected they would go up in the larger building of the resort, but wherever they were headed Kim seemed to expect it. Trini leaned closer to her wife. “Where are we going?”

“Our room,” was all Kim would say. Trini sat back again, frowning, and watched as the golf cart stopped in front of one of the bungalows. 

Trini stared at it for a moment then looked at her wife. “Room?”

“Or rooms,” Kim smirked. She hopped out of the other side of the cart and let the bellhop help her get her suitcase. 

Trini joined them at the back of the cart. “We aren’t really staying here, are we?”

The man handed her her suitcase and nodded. “Yes, ma’am, this is your chalet,” he said, accented. Trini took her suitcase and rolled it up the path to the front door. It was a cute little house. Designed to look beachy with a Carribean flair. A fence blocked off the sides of the house so you couldn’t see behind. Trini heard the ocean though. They must have been close. Trini moved out of the way so Kim could tip the bellhop then walk up to unlock the door. The man left with the golf cart and the only thing Trini could hear in the absence of its motor was the ocean and sounds of faraway laughter. She inhaled deeply, taking the salty air into her lungs, and she let it out slowly. It smelled different than their beaches, less fishy, and the salty smell didn’t suffocate her like it usually did ever since Rita Repulsa. She liked the change.

“Come on,” Kim said.

Trini opened her eyes and saw her wife standing inside the bungalow. She grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it in behind Kim, closing the door behind herself. She looked around. It was one large open area with a living room, a small dining table, and a little kitchenette. Off to the left was a door that she assumed led to the bedroom. Almost the entire back wall was glass and sliding door, and it looked out on a back terrace with a small pool, hot tub, and seating area. Beyond the pool was a little, wooden walkway that led off into sand. Beyond that sand? Ocean. Trini’s jaw dropped. She left her suitcase where it was and walked over to the sliding door to open it. The sounds of the ocean increased and she could hear people nearby, though not too loudly. She glanced back at Kim. “We have our own beach?”

Kim grinned and walked up behind her to place her hands on her hips and nuzzle her neck. “Yeah, we do.”

Trini kicked off her sandals and walked out, and Kim did the same and followed. Trini didn’t let go of Kim’s hand as she walked halfway down the walkway into the sand. About six feet. The ocean was there in front of them, a stunning greenish-blue. The sand looked soft as fresh snow, and there were two long beach chairs set up in the center of the plot of sand with a little table with an umbrella between them. “Wow,” Trini whispered. She stared a moment longer before taking off and running through the sand to the ocean. She could see more people to either side of them, the fences only running as long as the walkways. She didn’t care. She ran head-on into the surf and screeched in delight at how warm it felt against her feet. Kim crashed into her and made them both go falling into the water, and Trini shouted out again, Kim laughing in her ear. They rolled around and wrestled in the waves for a bit before Trini pulled away and climbed out. She watched Kim close her eyes and fall back into a wave, a huge grin on her lips, and already the entire trip was worth it. Kim came up from the water, pushing it off her face, and chased Trini back up the walkway and into the bungalow. She attacked Trini and sent her flying onto the couch, holding onto her.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Trini said, also laughing. They were probably making a mess of the water and sand, but she didn’t care. For once, she just didn’t care.

“It’s more beautiful than the pictures,” Kim said.

“Let’s unpack,” Trini said to her after a moment of laying there tangled on the couch.

“Nooo, I wanna swim,” Kim whined. “We can unpack later.”

“Okay,” Trini gave in. “Let’s get our suits on.”

“Do we have to?”

“I don’t think this is a nude beach, Princess.”

Kim pouted and got to her feet, pulling Trini up. The two took their suitcases back to the bedroom. It was half the size of the rest of the bungalow. Trini wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen a bed so big as the one that lay in the center of it. It looked comfy. Really comfy. And she was a little jetlagged. She opened her mouth to suggest a nap, but Kim grabbed her suitcase from her and put it on top of the bed.

“No,” Kim told her, reading her mind. “We’re going swimming.”

“Okay, okay,” Trini said. She opened her suitcase and took out her faithful black bikini and started to take her clothes off to put it on. Kim flounced off to the attached bathroom and closed the door. Trini rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen you naked more times than anyone.”

“It’s all about the reveal!” Kim shouted through the door. Trini shook her head, smiling, and finished pulling her suit on. She dug through Kim’s suitcase for the sunscreen and was busy looking for it when Kim emerged. “Happy almost Birthday,” she heard Kim say breathily. She turned around and Kim was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom with a hand to the frame. On her body was possibly the smallest, skimpiest yellow bikini that Trini had ever seen. Her eyes widened. Kim in Trini’s color always did something to her. Something primal and...possessive.

“Princess…” Trini whispered, eyes still roaming over Kim’s body.

“Like?” Kim asked, a knowing grin on her lips. Trini crashed into Kim and kissed her against the doorframe. Her hands roamed up and down Kim’s bare body, and though she knew Kim’s body like a well-worn map, seeing it like that still did things to her. Kim laughed as she kissed Trini back and held her close. “We’re still going swimming.”

“Are you, Kimberly Hart, saying no to sex first?”

Kim hummed and trailed a finger down the back of Trini’s shoulder. “If you want me this much now, I can only imagine how badly you’ll want me after two hours of playing in the sun.”

Trini groaned, her body burning against Kim’s. “You just wanna work me up.”

“Look at it this way,” Kim said against Trini’s ear. “You’re most definitely getting laid  _ very _ soon.”

Again, Trini groaned. She didn’t know if she could wait. “ _ Kim _ , it’s my birthday.”

“Tomorrow’s your birthday,” Kim corrected, peeling away from Trini and the door. “You said we could go swimming, so let’s go.” She took the sunscreen from Trini’s hands and painstakingly slowly applied it to Trini’s skin. It only made Trini want her wife more. Her thoughts were cut off when Kim placed the sunscreen back in her hands and turned her back to her, waiting. Trini sighed and took her time rubbing the product into Kim’s skin. When she was done, Kim walked out of the bedroom, and Trini’s eyes fell to watch her leave. What a lovely sight. She was suddenly glad that for the most part people wouldn’t be seeing her wife in her new bikini. No, that was a sight reserved just for Trini. She followed Kim outside and back down into the sand. Kim immediately ran into the water, but Trini followed at a slower pace. She just couldn’t take her eyes off of her wife. They’d been married almost fifteen years, and Kim, and everything about being married to her, had only gotten better.

Trini stepped into the ocean up to her ankles and placed her hands on her hips. Kim was happily jumping and swimming around, and Trini was happy to watch her. After a few minutes of that Kim ran over and set her hands to Trini’s hips. “Are you going to swim with me or not?”

“That depends,” Trini answered. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Kim grinned and leaned down to kiss her, and Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s neck as she kissed back. Their bodies pressed together tightly, and Trini let herself memorize the moment. The sun, the ocean, and feel of Kim’s body against her own. Then Kim lurched sideways and dove into the water as she kept hold of Trini. Trini shrieked before they hit the water. When they came up for air she hit Kim lightly. “Too shallow!”

“You’re shallow,” Kim replied, pulling Trini out further into the surf.

* * *

Trini lay stretched out on one of the beach chairs. On the table between herself and Kim were two colorful, umbrella laden drinks. They had quickly discovered an intercom in the stick of the umbrella which connected them with the bar at the main building. Within twenty minutes someone had hand delivered them drinks. It was definitely  _ The Life _ . Trini picked hers up to take a sip from the long, curly straw and she glanced over at her wife. Kim was also sprawled out, arms hanging off the chair, and she looked like she was asleep. She had definitely played harder than Trini for the last hour. If she was asleep...she’d never know if Trini disappeared for a few minutes. Trini quietly got to her feet and picked up her drink. She started to walk back to the house, but was caught quickly.

“Where are you going, Trini Hart?”

“I just wanna call Pen,” Trini said over her shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

“You don’t need to call her, she’s fine,” Kim called to her.

“The sun’s already going down,” Trini argued. 

“So you can’t enjoy a sunset with me?”

Trini sighed. “I just wanna call my baby.” She watched the back of Kim’s chair for a moment before Kim got up, too. She picked up her drink and followed Trini.

“We’ll call and make sure everything’s okay, but we’re not calling her every day.”

Trini started to protest, but realized they could fight about that the next time she tried to call Penelope. She nodded. “Let’s just check in and let her know we got here.” She walked back up the walkway into the house and went in search of her phone. She found it in her backpack from the flight. She turned it back on and waited while it did. She quickly checked her texts and calls to make sure nothing important had come through before dialing her daughter’s number.

“Wow, Mamí, it’s been like twelve hours,” Penelope greeted dryly across the line.

“That long? How are you?”

“Fine. Uncle Zack took off, so I’m having a rager while I cook some meth. I’m thinking about selling to our eight year old neighbor. His parents are loaded.”

Trini rolled her eyes. Penelope wasn’t hers biologically, but she seemed to inherit Trini’s sarcasm. Trini was now paying for all the grief she had given her parents over the years. “Well don’t forget to brush your teeth,” was her answer. She heard Penelope chuckle and her heart warmed. She had always loved her little girl’s laugh. “Have you two had dinner?”

“It’s only like five here,” Penelope answered. “I think we’re going to order pizza.”

“Okay,” Trini nodded. “Did you work on your summer essay?”

“No. I was at the restaurant half the day. Made good tips.”

“Okay, well don’t forget to put aside time tomorrow to get started on it, yeah? You’ll appreciate it later this summer when you’re not rushing to get it done.”

“Mamí, you know you don’t have to worry about me and school,” Penelope said lightly.

“I know,” Trini replied. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Let me talk,” Kim said, shoving a hand in Trini’s face. Trini rolled her eyes. “Your mom wants to say hi, hold on.” She held her phone out to Kim and watched the woman take it.

“”I really hope you’re giving him hell,” Kim said into the phone. She paused before laughing. “That’s my girl...yeah, she loves it. It’s beautiful here...you? Maybe when you graduate,” she said, laughing again. “If you’re nice to your grandpa.”

Trini went to find a towel to wrap around her chilled body. She grabbed one for Kim, too, and walked back into the living room. Kim was ending the call. “Let me guess, she wants to know when it’s her turn to come out here?” Trini asked.

“You know it,” Kim replied.

“She’s not getting a graduation trip,” Trini said, holding out the extra towel.

“Why not? We had one.”

Trini laughed. “We ran away to L.A. for a week and cooped up in a cheap motel having sex the whole time. The only time we saw the light of day was to go to that cheap pancake house across the street to eat.”

“It was still a graduation trip.”

“Uh huh.” Trini tightened her towel around herself and felt her stomach grumble. “What’s for dinner?”

“We could go down to the restaurant or we could order room service. What are you in the mood for?”

Trini watched Kim towel herself off, yellow bikini still on display, and she met Kim’s eyes. “Room service.”

That made Kim grin. “If that’s what my baby wants.” She walked over to the kitchenette and came back with a menu. “Pick whatever you want, Mama’s got you.”

“Is it really on you though?” Trini asked. “Or is it on your dad?”

Kim rolled her eyes. “All of the room service goes on our bill, yes. I’m paying for it.”

“In that case I want steak,” Trini said. She opened the menu to find one.

* * *

Trini and Kim left their dirty plates on the small table between their chairs on the back terrace. Still in their bikinis, and only slightly chilled by the night air, Kim got up and stepped down into the hot tub.

“You’re supposed to wait half an hour,” Trini said.

“This isn’t swimming. This is sitting.” Kim relaxed back in one of the seats. “Oh, wow, you’ve got to get in here. It’s amazing.” She stared up. “You can see the stars and everything.”

Trini finished off her glass of wine and refilled it, as well as refilling Kim’s, and she brought both into the tub to settle down next to Kim. “Ooh, this is nice,” she said.

“Right? Perfect temperature.” Kim sipped her wine.

“Soon as I don’t feel so full...I’m taking that bikini off of you.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.” Kim’s arm wrapped around Trini’s shoulders, and Trini leaned against her wife.

“What’s the schedule for tomorrow?”

Kim hummed. “We’ll wake up whenever we want, order some breakfast...then I got stuff planned. You’ll have a good time, I promise.”

Trini smiled. She didn’t have any doubt she would. She pressed a kiss to Kim’s cheek. “Best wife ever.”

“You didn’t even see everything I packed,” Kim said.

“...why does that sound ominous?”

“Just saying...I packed a few things to make sure we have a good time.”

“Did you bring Zippy?” Trini asked. Part of her was embarrassed that airline workers had seen that in Kim’s bag, but another part of her felt a chill of excitement hit her spine.

“Of course,” Kim said. “And no, you can’t wear it just because it’s your birthday.”

“But it’s my birthday!”

“It’s a long week. We’ll see,” Kim promised.

“You never let me wear it.”

“Because I love wearing it and using it on you,” Kim murmured against the top of her head.

“I like wearin’ it, too,” Trini said, aware she was pouting. “And you know you like when I wear it.”

“I do,” Kim chuckled. “But the next twenty-four hours are going to be about you.”

“I don’t get to celebrate my birthday tomorrow night?”

“You do. You know what I meant.”

“Mhmm.” Trini hummed and sipped her wine.

* * *

A couple glasses of wine later, Kim laid Trini down on their bed and crawled over her. Trini focused on Kim and admired her again in that little yellow bikini. Her color. Her wife. How had she gotten so damn lucky?

“Do you want to take it off or do you want me to?” Kim asked, tilting her head.

“Strip for me,” Trini gasped out. She watched Kim lean up on her knees and run her hands down her own body, and Trini swallowed. Kim’s hands rubbed her own breasts and slowly reached behind herself. Trini watched her untie the top and oh so slowly tug it off. Trini stared at Kim’s boobs and licked her lips. Kim lifted herself and rocked her hips down a few times and sent a fire off in Trini’s body. “Hot wife,” she whispered, reaching out to touch. Kim batted her hand away.

“You wanted me to do it,” Kim said. She pulled slowly at the tie over one hip, then the other, then she slid the material from between them and slung it across the room. “Is that better?” Kim lifted Trini’s hands to her chest and pressed them there. Trini squeezed.

“You’re so hot,” she whispered. And it was true. Kim had always been the hottest person Trini knew, but she hadn’t been at her hottest when they met as teenagers. No, the years had filled Kim out in some places, just a little, and she, as she was, was at her hottest. Trini had a feeling that would be the case at every stage of Kim’s life. Kim let go of Trini’s hands and Trini left them on Kim’s chest while Kim trailed her fingers over Trini’s body. She started to tug and pull at Trini’s bikini and made quick work of it. She got the top and bottom on the floor and dropped down to kiss her way across Trini’s skin. Trini’s eyes closed as she took each feeling in.

“You’re pretty hot, too, Mrs. Hart,” Kim whispered into her breast. Trini smirked and let her hands move up into Kim’s hair. It was grown out of the bob she’d had when they were younger, and Trini really loved holding onto it. “Want me to get Zippy?”

Trini sighed and shook her head. “I want  _ you _ .” She opened her eyes and looked up into Kim’s. They were staring at her with so much want, and care, and Trini was again amazed that she had found such love in her life. A kind of love she once thought didn’t exist. Trini smiled softly. “I want your mouth on me,” she said softly. “And your fingers inside of me.”

“Just what I love doing,” Kim said with a quirk of her lips. She kissed down the valley of Trini’s breasts and Trini closed her eyes again. She let herself  _ feel _ as Kim made her way down Trini’s body, and she thought. She thought of all they’d been through, all they had achieved together, and it brought a lump to her throat. She tried to swallow it down. Who else in her life would bring her here? Do all this for her?

“I love you,” she gasped out, unable to stop herself. She felt Kim kiss her thighs. “I love you, Kim.” Her fingers locked in Kim’s hair.

“I love you, baby,” Kim whispered against her, before closing her mouth over her.

* * *

Trini awoke to sun streaming into the room. She cursed Kim for not closing the curtains all the way. She didn’t know if it was actually Kim’s fault, but it felt like the thing to do. She groaned and rolled onto her side. Her body screamed in protest. She wasn’t as young as she once had been, and going all night with Zippy didn’t do her many favors in the morning anymore. Not that it hadn’t been worth it. She smiled slowly at the memory. Kim rolled into her and snorted herself awake.

“m’up! I’m up.”

“Good, you can order my breakfast,” Trini said, brushing the hair off Kim’s face. Kim frowned and blinked up at her.

“Order your own damn breakfast?”

“ _ Really _ ?”

Kim paused to think about it, then she closed her eyes. “No. No, I’ll do it.” She sat up, rubbing her face, and leaned in to peck Trini’s lips. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Thank you,” Trini said in a smile. She had never cared either way about birthdays before Kim. Didn’t hate them, didn’t love them, but every birthday with Kim had been amazing. Kim pulled away and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. She called in for a large breakfast for two with plenty of coffee before hanging up. “Half an hour. What will we do?” Trini smirked, laughed and twirled her hair around her finger. “Well get over here then,” she said as seductively as she could manage.

* * *

They both sat on the bed, naked, as they enjoyed their breakfast. Trini was most of all enjoying her coffee. The resort had an excellent roast. She poured herself another cup, the last of the coffee in the pot, and frowned at it.

“I’ll order more if you want,” Kim offered. Trini nodded. Kim got up to get on the phone, and after she ordered more coffee she bent over her suitcase. She came back and placed two gifts on the bed in front of Trini. One was the same long jewelry box she had seen the day before and the other was a small wrapped present, black with thin gold ribbon. “I’m sure you can guess which one is from our daughter.”

Trini smirked and picked up the small wrapped gift. Penelope always had a talent with wrapping. She tugged the ribbon free and unwrapped the black paper to reveal a small white box. She opened the box and peered in. It was jewelry of some kind. She dumped it into her palm and stretched the gold chain out and looked at the charm. It was a gold tree with branches, and on three of the branches were miniscule gems. Her birthstone, Kim’s birthstone, and Penelope’s birthstone. Trini just stared at it silently. It was beautiful. And thoughtful. And something she didn’t want to ever take off once she put it on. She sniffed and Kim reached for it.

“Want me to put it on?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. She blinked and felt a few hot tears hit her cheeks as Kim climbed behind her to clasp it around her neck. Trini reached up to touch it when it hit her chest, and Kim moved to settle back in beside her.

“It looks beautiful on you.”

“How’d she get so good at giving presents?” Trini asked, letting out a shaky laugh. “She used to paint me rocks and call them gifts.”

Kim reached out and ran her thumbs under Trini’s eyes, smiling softly at her. “She’s good.”

“I’ll have to call later,” Trini nodded. She sniffed again and picked up the black jewelry box. Kim avoided wrapping all that she could, she was that bad. Trini ran a hand over the velveteen box before popping it open. She gasped.

Trini wasn’t expecting much of a gift from Kim. The vacation was her gift. At least, it was supposed to be. But there in the box lay a simple diamond bracelet. “Princess…”

“Look closer.”

Trini frowned and picked the bracelet up to look at it. A small gold rectangle hung at the clasp, and it was engraved with the words ‘ _ mi amor _ ’. It was so cheesy, and never something she would have thought she wanted, but it was gorgeous. And it was hers. She beamed and looked up at her wife. “I love it.”

Kim took it from Trini’s hands and wrapped it around her dominant hand. “Good. I wasn’t sure. I know you don’t usually wear things like this, but…” She shrugged. “We’re adults now.”

With a laugh, Trini looked down at the diamonds around her wrist. “So that means we only get jewelry?”

“This year, at least.” Kim took hold of Trini’s face and kissed her. “Happy birthday, beautiful.” She kissed her again. “That jewelry? All you’re allowed to wear today.”

“That so?” Trini asked with a laugh. She pecked Kim’s lips. 

“Oh it’s very so,” Kim nodded. “Unless we go to the beach. Wouldn’t want you to get arrested on your birthday.”

Trini pulled back. “How exactly did Penelope afford this? I know she makes good tips, but she’s supposed to be saving that.”

Kim touched the charm and smiled. “I...may have given her some extra allowance for a little while. She said she wanted to do something nice.”

“Did she do anything for that extra allowance?” 

“Yeah. Who do you think did most of the planning for this trip?”

Trini’s face wrinkled and she shook her head. “I can’t believe you.”

“What? She likes that kinda stuff.”

“True,” Trini nodded. She was still staring at the bracelet on her wrist. Kim tipped her chin up and Trini looked at her. “Thank you,” Trini said. Kim grinned and kissed her again.

“You’re welcome, baby. I’m so happy to spend another birthday with you.”

* * *

Trini sighed into Kim’s neck as she lay against her. She felt Kim’s hands stroking her back and she still felt so relaxed. “How was that?” She whispered.

“Amazing as always,” Kim replied. 

“What did you have planned today?” Trini asked. She leaned up to look down at her wife.

“I’m not telling. But. We have time until after lunch. For...whatever,” Kim said with a smirk.

Trini considered her options before smiling. “I wanna see you in that bikini again.”

“You have me here, naked beneath you, and you want me to cover up?”

“It’s a sexy bikini.”

“And I’m not sexy like this?” Kim asked, her lashes batting.

“Princess, there is nothing sexier than you naked,” Trini assured. “But it’s my birthday, and in addition to all the sex we’re gonna have today, I wanna have some clean fun, too.”

Kim grinned. “We can have all the fun you want, but you’re not wearing those new presents if we go swimming.” She reached for the clasp of Trini’s necklace and undid it before pulling the chain free. She placed it on the table beside the bed. “Wrist.” Trini sat up and offered her wrist to Kim, and Kim took it off and set it with the necklace. She laid back and let her eyes gaze over Trini’s front. “...are you sure you want to go swimming?”

“Yes,” Trini replied. 

* * *

After a fun swim, some lounging in the sun to dry their suits, and a nutritious lunch of fruit, whipped cream and sex; they got their suits back on and covered them up to leave. Trini had no idea where they were going, but they took a cab to a dock where they boarded a small ten-passenger boat. Trini and Kim sat on one side of the boat on a long bench that ran the length of it, and they watched the land go by quickly until it disappeared, and then they stared at the endless blue ocean all around them. The driver aside, they were the only people on the boat. Trini’s hands were cupped against Kim’s knee and she looked up at her wife.

“Did you rent out a whole boat just for us?”

“That depends. Are you impressed or mad?”

“Little of both.”

“That’s enough for me,” Kim said. They went back to quietly gazing at the water, and Trini snuggled closer to Kim the longer it went.

“So what do you wanna do for your birthday?” Trini asked. “Another exotic vacation?”

“No,” Kim said, barely audible over the boat and wind. “I want a relaxing day at home with you and Penelope, and a delicious home cooked meal by my stunning wife. Then send the kid to bed early and completely ravage you.”

Trini grinned and let out a laugh. “That sounds really nice.”

“You know me, I’m easy to please,” Kim said.

Trini just laughed louder. “Princess, you are...anything but easy. And I love it.”

“Are you calling me high maintenance?”

“You can be at times, but only because you expect the best, which is what you deserve.”

“I don’t know if I’m offended or charmed by your sweetness,” Kim said, a smile in her voice.

Trini tilted her lips to Kim’s ear. “I happen to like charming you. It usually ends up with you naked.”

Kim caught Trini’s lips in a soft kiss. “Sign me up to be charmed by you anytime then.”

After another fifteen minutes the boat docked on a small private island. A very small island. There was a one story white brick building on it, but it was mostly beach. Trini saw a straw covered hut of a bar off to one side. There were white beach chairs lined up all over the place, and portions of the beach were sectioned off by buoys. One section had a giant inflatable trampoline, another seemed to be the end of a zip line that started up in the trees behind the main building. Yet another had a small speedboat docked in it. Kim led Trini up into the building where they checked in for an afternoon of fun. The speedboat was for waterskiing Trini learned, which they were doing right after the zipline. After that, just swimming and laying in the sun. The island was pretty busy, but not too crowded. Kim and Trini were handed fancy, colorful drinks to sip on while they waited in line for the zipline. 

Trini went before Kim, and it was thrilling. It ended faster than she would have liked with her landing in the water with a splash. The lifeguard helped her disconnect and swim back to shore, and she stood in the sand and watched as Kim flew by. She could just barely make out Kim’s shout of, “Happy Birthday, baby!” before Kim hit the water. Laughing, they went hand in hand to the water skiing and cheered each other on as they took their turns. All Trini could think the entire time was how damn happy she was.

After the waterskiing they walked up to the tiki bar and ordered drinks. Kim insisted on something frozen and yellow, for Trini. They found two chairs together close to the front and settled in to relax a little from the excitement so far. They held hands over the gap between their chairs and sipped their drinks, and they quietly enjoyed the moment. After a while, Trini turned her head to the side to see Kim and found her already doing the same with a smile on her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kim told her. 

And it felt to Trini just like it had the first time Kim had ever said it. When they were eighteen and scared of ruining a friendship that had already far surpassed being just friends. When Trini felt for the first time that she was in love, for real in love, and knew it could never be better. She had been wrong. So wrong. Trini squeezed her wife’s hand. “I’ve never felt any less than that when you look at me.”

“Can you tell I’m also picturing you naked right now?” Kim asked playfully.

“Aren’t you always?”

“Pretty much.”

Trini leaned over to set her empty glass in the sand, losing Kim’s attention to her cleavage, and she shook her head. “Wanna go jump on a big water trampoline? I mean, it kinda looks like a big boob so you should like it.”

* * *

The boat ride back gave them the perfect view of the sun setting into the ocean, and Trini couldn’t tear her eyes from it. Kim’s arm was around her again, and Trini’s head was on Kim’s shoulder. Trini couldn’t believe the sight before her or the warmth she felt, and she still couldn’t believe her life was her own. Just thinking about it all, thinking about how scared she had been as she fell in love with Kim for the first time, and thinking about the life they finally had every day...it got to her. She would blame the drinks, and the scenery, but she teared up. Kim must have felt Trini’s tears on her bare shoulder, because Kim put her knuckle to Trini’s chin and tilted her head back. She stared into Trini’s eyes and she smiled softly. She didn’t ask Trini what was wrong, because she was Kimberly and she  _ knew _ Trini. Knew Trini’s mood just by looking into her eyes. Knew that Trini was so beyond happy in that moment despite the water in her gaze.

“Let’s come back in twenty years,” Trini said softly, gazing back at her wife.

“It’s a date.” Kim leaned down and kissed her long and slow before pulling back again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Trini responded. And instead of watching the last colors of the sun sink into the water, they stared at each other and watched the way those colors bounced off each other’s skin.

* * *

Trini was sprawled on her back on the bed in her bikini. “Let’s just order room service,” she whined. “I’m so tired and hungry.”

“But babe,” Kim said, coming out of the bathroom in just her black bra and thong. “We have to go to the fancy restaurant for your birthday. You’ll feel better when we sit and start on the bread.” She crossed to the closet, where Trini had finally convinced her wife to unpack, and took out her black dress.

Trini whimpered but got to her feet. She went into the bathroom and closed and locked it so she could take a shower, undisturbed. It was a fast one, but she got rid of all the salt water and sand and emerged with a towel wrapped around herself. Kim wasn’t in the room, and Trini shrugged and went about getting dressed. She put on her black pants and black button down top that had long, sheer arms. She twisted her hair up to the back of her head and put on a simple pair of black heels. It took a moment and some talent to get her new jewelry on by herself, but she did. She added gold hoops to complete her look. She heard a knock at the front door and frowned. “Kim? Did you order something?” She walked out of the bedroom and looked for her wife, but she didn’t see her. “Kim?” She called again as she heard another knock. She shook her head and went to the door to pull it open. Her wife stood there looking gorgeous in her black, frilly-front dress, with her hair also up. In her hands was a bouquet of roses and lilies, and a box of Trini’s favorite chocolates. Kim was beaming.

“You look incredible,” Kim said. “Are you ready?”

“Did you...seriously just leave so you could pick me up?” Trini asked. She took the flowers and inhaled their scent before turning to find something to put them in. The ice box worked. She filled it with water and left them on the counter along with her chocolates. Kim still waited on the stoop. “You didn’t hafta do all that.”

“Too bad, I did.”

Trini stepped out of the bungalow and spotted the golf cart waiting for them. She smiled. “And she comes with a chariot.”

“Only the best for my lady,” Kim responded, holding out a hand to help Trini up into the cart. Trini climbed in and sat down and Kim sat beside her. “You always give me such a hard time when I spoil you.”

“Because you don’t have to.” Trini reached for the handle beside her as the cart began to move. “You already have me.”

Kim linked their fingers together. “Once upon a time, a girl I loved told me that she liked to spoil me, because it was how she appreciated me and thanked me for loving her. And then she said she would never stop spoiling me if I just promised to marry her. And she gave me a ring. And I said yes. And I swore to myself to make her feel just as appreciated and thank her just as much as often as I could.”

Trini smiled at the memory of their engagement night, at how nervous she had been delivering her speech that she had reworked a million times over a matter of months, and she softly shook her head. “You do, Princess. Without even trying.”

* * *

Dinner was amazing and they feasted like queens. They had both worked up quite an appetite that day, especially with their meager lunch. They split two bottles of wine and one dessert, and decided to walk back to their bungalow. Hands held, stumbling, and bumping into each other with laughter. It was like they were eighteen again, leaving their first house party, only then Trini had been too scared of Kim. Scared of what she felt and scared of what she wanted to do.

When they came to a stop at their doorstep, Kim took out a key to let them in, but in her drunkenness it took her several times. As she tried, Trini kissed and nipped at Kim’s shoulder and pressed into her backside.

“Open the damn door, Princess,” Trini mumbled. “I want you.”

“I’m trying,” Kim giggled. Then the door clicked. “Aha!” She pushed it open and turned to bend over and pick Trini up bridal style.

“Noo!” Trini cried, but her feet were already off the ground. “Kimberly Hart, if you drop me you will not get laid for the rest of our trip!”

“I’m not going to drop you, relax!” Kim kicked the door shut and stumbled a bit and Trini shrieked. Kim laughed. “I have you.” She stood in the center of the room with Trini still in her arms. “Where do you want to start tonight? Couch? Hot tub?”

“Ew,” Trini said, her nose wrinkling. “Do you know how many people have probably had sex in that hot tub?”

“I’m sure they clean it.”

“Just take me to bed.”

“Yes, dear,” Kim replied, walking in that direction. Trini tightened her arms around Kim’s neck and brought her down for a kiss. Kim kissed her back as she carried her into the dark bedroom and laid her on the bed. Kim left Trini there and walked around to the back-facing window and drew the shade open to let the moonlight in then walked back to where Trini was. “Need to sleep off that wine before we get carried away?”

Trini leaned up to grab Kim’s arm and yank her hard so she fell on top of her. “Carry me away,” she murmured before kissing her wife.

* * *

A few days of fun, sun and great sex passed by. About halfway through their week they started their morning -- a late morning after staying in bed -- with breakfast on the back terrace. They hadn’t talked about much since sitting down to eat, both hungry from their busy morning, and Trini was busy drinking as much coffee as she could. She really loved the resort’s coffee. So it was a bit of a shock when Kim spoke up suddenly, out of nowhere.

“I want to travel when Penelope goes to college.”

“I’m sure we can find some places to visit,” Trini replied.

“No, I mean I really want to travel. All the time. You and me out in the world.”

Trini snorted. “Right. While we pay to put Penelope through four plus years of higher education and find someone to run our restaurant.”

“I’m actually being one hundred percent serious right now,” Kim said carefully.

Trini paused with her forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth and looked over at her wife. Kim was staring back at her with a serious stare. “Kim...I’d like to win a million dollars, but I don’t see it happenin’.”

“But if it could happen...would you? Remember when we were younger and we used to talk about seeing the world? After we were Rangers? But we never did. I still want to do that, and I think when Penelope moves out we deserve to do whatever we want in life.”

“But I love my life,” Trini objected. “I love the restaurant, I love us...yeah, it’s gonna change a lot when she leaves, but...I still love our life.”

“Please,” Kim sighed. “The restaurant is your life.”

Trini set her plate down and picked up her coffee. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not saying you’re not a great wife and great mom, but...you do keep really busy with the restaurant. Wouldn’t you love spending more of that time with your wife?”

“Wow.” Trini shifted in her chair and made sure to keep covered by her robe. “You’re really playin’ that card? After all these years?”

“I’m not playing any card,” Kim argued. “I’m telling you how I feel.”

“That I’ve been neglecting you by having a career?”

“No, that’s...not my point. My point is we used to dream about it, and I know I don’t contribute a lot to the family financially, but I can when Penelope leaves. I swore when I was a kid that I’d never work like my father does, that I wouldn’t have a job that had me away from my family more than with it, and I especially felt that way when we got Pen. I didn’t care what job I had as long as I had consistent time with my family. But she’s going to move out in a couple years, and it’ll just be us again, and if I work for my dad-”

“Work for your dad?!” 

“I’ll make three times what I make now, and I’ll get to travel all the time. And you can come with me.” Kim reached out for Trini’s hand, but Trini snatched it away.

“So, what, suddenly not having a kid at home makes it okay to work for the man you’ve said you would never work for? It makes it okay for you to never be home? Or, or, no you just expect me to leave  _ my _ business behind and follow you wherever you go, like your mom did with your dad. Is that the life you want?”

“No, no,” Kim said, shaking her head. “You’re really blowing this out of proportion. I’m only offering this so that we can travel.”

“Maybe I’m not ready to travel! Yeah, we used to dream about it, but hell, we used to dream about moving out of Angel Grove, too! You think two years will be a good time to do that, too?”

“Trini,” her wife’s voice was getting harder and more annoyed. “I just...wanted to throw the idea out there. If the restaurant means more to you than our life goals, then-”

“Don’t you dare!” Trini shot to her feet. “Don’t guilt trip me like that!”

“Why aren’t you willing to even listen?!”

“Because you aren’t makin’ sense!” Trini slammed her coffee down and walked through the sliding door and slid it shut as hard as she could. She walked into the bedroom and slammed it shut, too. She paced the room. She was too shocked by the out-of-nowhere fight to even process it. She went to the bedside table and picked up her cell phone and brought up Penelope’s name before hitting the call button. She sat down and leaned over, rubbing her forehead as the phone rang.

“Hey, Mamí. I see you remembered you have a daughter.”

That made Trini smile. “Like I could ever forget,” she answered. “How’s my babygirl?”

“I’m good. Just working like crazy while I can.”

“How crazy?”

“Not...terribly crazy,” Penelope said vaguely.

“Penelope…” Trini took a deep breath. She didn’t need another fight right then. “Just please watch your hours, okay? You’re not starving. You have the rest of your life to work your ass off. Enjoy your summer while you got Mamí and Mama’s money.”

Penelope chuckled. “Okay, fine. So...that new girl is pretty cool.”

“Yeah? She competent?”

“She is. She’s picking it up really fast, and Uncle Jase has her shadowing me all week so you know she’s getting the best teacher.”

Trini raised a brow. Penelope had never before offered such praise on a coworker. Usually she nitpicked on how all the other waitstaff did everything. That Josie girl must have been good. “Okay, happy to hear it. How’s the restaurant otherwise? Tommy doing okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. I mean, she can’t cook like you, but everyone seems happy with their food.”

“And Uncle Jase?”

“I think he’s a little stressed out. You know how he gets. But Uncle Billy makes him leave on time every day and that helps  _ all of us _ .”

Trini chuckled. “He’s always been hard on himself, and Billy has always helped him chill out about it. How else has your week been? Are you actually enjoying summer?”

“Sure,” Penelope answered. “I’ve been sunning every day in the backyard, with sunscreen, yes. Hope has been over a couple times, and Zack took me and Kira to the movies last night.”

“You know even with sunscreen getting too much sun can be bad for you.”

“I bought the highest numbered sunscreen they had, and I’m sure once you come home you’ll start making me put out an umbrella or something, so I’ll be fine.”

Trini smiled. “Anyone ever told you you’re a smart-ass?”

“Yeahhh, I think my Mamí told me once or twice.” Penelope waited a beat. “Soooo, did Mom score major points for this trip?”

The thought of all Kim had done for Trini made Trini’s heart pang with guilt over their fight, despite the anger that was still inside of her. “Yeah, she did. I hear you had something to do with it?”

“Nah, she had all the ideas, I just found the deals and booked.” 

Penelope wasn’t one to downplay her good deeds, so Trini knew it was true. “Thanks,” she said. “It’s really beautiful here.”

“Have you spent the whole week in the water?”

“Not...just in the water,” Trini said.

“Gross, please don’t elaborate.”

Trini laughed again. “We’re havin’ a blast, babygirl. Do you wanna talk to Mama?”

“Yeah, if she’s around.”

“Okay, hold on.” Trini got up and left the bedroom. She didn’t see Kim in the main living area so she went back to the patio where they had been eating. No Kim. She walked down the walkway and spotted Kim laying in one of the beach chairs. She walked across the sand and stood beside Kim’s chair. “Penelope wants to say hi,” she said to Kim, her voice a bit awkward.

Kim opened her eyes and shielded them from the sunlight shining down on them. She stared at Trini for a moment then held her hand out for Trini’s phone, and Trini gave it to her and walked away. Kim deserved privacy to talk to their daughter. Trini went back to their breakfast and poured the last of the coffee in the thermos into her mug, and she sat back down with it. She sat for a long time thinking about the fight, thinking about Kim’s offer, and sipping at her coffee. She was surprised when she saw Kim approach and hold out the phone to Trini. Kim and Penelope were known for their incredibly long conversations about nothing. Trini took her phone back and glanced at the time, and she realized it had probably been a half hour since she left Kim with the phone. She had really zoned out. 

Kim sat back in her chair and stretched her legs out. Trini looked over at her. “I get it,” she spoke up. “I get what you’re offering and what you want for us. But I don’t know if I’m ready for that. The fact that you keep bringing up the restaurant is really offensive to me, because I worked damn hard to open and run it, and I worked hard to provide for our family. Truth is...I  _ like _ providing. I like taking care of you and Penelope. It feels like you’re judging me for the restaurant and how much time I’ve had to put into it. Like...you’re saying I should give you more of that time, which...is honestly selfish.” She watched the changing emotions cross Kim’s face until the last part. It twisted in anger and Trini looked away in guilt.

“...I love you, Trini, but you’re kind of being a bitch right now,” Kim said thickly. “There was nothing in what I said that was about being selfish or judging anything you do. You’re hearing all the wrong things. I don’t think me saying I want a chapter of our marriage that is just about us seeing the world is as bad as you’re making it out to be. I’m...so proud of everything you’ve done, and I’m proud of the mother that you are to our daughter. And you really do work hard. Sue me if I want to provide you some relief from all of your hard work and stress and be the one to provide for once. I’m sorry if...I still carry the same dreams we had when we were kids even though you don’t.” Kim held up her hands and stood up. “I know you’re not going to hear me right now. We need more time.”

Trini reached up for Kim’s hands and pulled the woman down into her lap. “Kiss me,” she murmured.

“Trini…”

“I’m your wife. If you love me still, kiss me.”

“I’m still mad,” Kim whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Trini cupped Kim’s cheek and kissed her back.

“I know you are. I am, too.” She kissed Kim again. “But this is my birthday trip and I don’t want to spend it in a fight.” She kissed Kim’s cheek. “So take off that robe, get in the hot tub with me, and we’ll resume our...discussion tonight. After we’ve both had time to think.”

“After  _ you _ have time to think,” Kim answered. She got up and dropped her robe to the ground and grinned at the look in Trini’s eyes. She turned and walked to the hot tub and stepped down into it. Trini got up and left her robe with Kim’s then got into the hot tub beside her. “Come here, baby,” Kim said sweetly. She sat back against the wall and pulled Trini in front of herself before she began to massage her shoulders. Kim kissed Trini behind her ear. “Just relax.”

Trini hummed and closed her eyes. “Don’t hafta tell me twice.”

* * *

Trini and Kim were able to steer away from serious conversation for the rest of the day. The second half of it was spent in bed. When they had finally made themselves hungry enough they ordered dinner with wine to eat there. They ate in bed quietly, and when they were through Trini refilled their wine glasses and leaned back against the headboard. She looked over at her wife. Kim was sipping her wine and playing on her phone. Trini smiled softly just at the sight of her.

“I’m sorry I called you selfish,” Trini said carefully.

Kim put her phone down and looked up. “I know it sounded a little selfish.”

“Is this what you really want? To work for your dad?”

“I want the life it could give us. I figured...Penelope won’t need us when she goes off to college, and...why wait until we’re old to start seeing everything? This week has been amazing so far, and if I could lay on every beach with you for the rest of my life...it’d be a pretty damn good life.”

Trini smiled and nodded. “It would be.”

“But...I know how much the restaurant means to you.”

“It...does sound like it’s running pretty smooth without me,” Trini admitted. She sighed. “Listen, I don’t know how I’ll feel about all of this in two years. By then I might be sick of the restaurant. Do we really have to decide this now?”

“No. The offer from my father is open-ended.”

“How about this...in two years, when we’re packing Penelope up to go, we talk about this again? Two years is a long time.”

“You’ll keep an open mind about it?” Kim asked, scooting closer.

“I will,” Trini nodded. “I did think about it a little though, and I think you’d need to expect a year for us to get prepared for changing our life like that. I’d need to find someone to take my place, or take Jason’s if he takes mine, and I’d need to make sure it’s still gonna be run how I want it run. We’d need to rent the house or something, probably save up a bit...there would be a lot of planning involved. We can’t just decide to do it and run off.”

“I know, and we’re lucky that you’re really good at details.” Kim lifted Trini’s arm and set it over her own shoulders as she nuzzled in close.

“Now you’re buttering me up.”

“Are you going to think about it because you love me or because you think you’d be happy doing it?”

Trini lifted Kim’s hand to kiss the back of it. “Both.”

“I can live with both.” Kim tipped Trini’s chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I just want to show you the world.”

Trini chuckled against Kim’s lips. “Mm, you really are a Princess, huh, Jasmine?”

Kim grinned and kissed her wife. “The hottest of all the princesses.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

It was their last night on the island, and Trini laid on top of Kim on one of the beach chairs in the sand. Her ass was between Kim’s thighs, Kim’s feet planted in the sand on either side of the chair, and Trini’s top half was on top of Kim’s chest. Kim’s arms were wrapped around Trini tightly, and they both watched the waves crash on the shore under the moonlight. They had peeled away from each other and their bed only an hour before, and since they had been lying quietly in white robes with one another just enjoying their surroundings. Trini felt Kim lean down to kiss the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she shivered slightly.

“Do you remember on our wedding day when you texted me five minutes before the ceremony began to ask me if I was sure?” Kim asked.

Trini snorted. “I remember which one of us cried when she said her vows.”

“I did not! And if you continue spreading that lie I will divorce you!”

“And who wanted to walk down the aisle to Meatloaf?”

“Um, Meatloaf’s music is very romantic, thank you” Kim countered. “You keep changing the subject.” She pinched Trini lightly. “You texted me ‘ _ Are you sure? _ ’ and what did I reply with?”

Trini sighed and curled up more against Kim’s warm body. “You said ‘ _ I’ve never been more sure of anything since the moment I fell in love with you _ ’. And it made me wanna find you and kiss you.”

“You got your kiss as soon as I got my ‘ _ I do _ ’.”

“I’d say it again any day,” Trini said.

“Do it.”

“Hm?”

“Marry me again.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Princess.”

“I mean it,” Kim said, stroking Trini’s arms. “Let’s renew our vows. Our wedding was more about what our parents wanted than what we wanted. We can have a redo. We can have Penelope there. Hell, it can be half for our fifteen year anniversary and half celebrating her ten years of living with us.”

“I think people usually save renewin’ vows for like...thirty or forty years.”

“I don’t care what other people usually do. I’m talking about us. If I want to renew our vows every fifteen years, I will,” Kim said stubbornly.

Trini laughed and leaned up, turning her head to see her wife. “You really wanna do this?”

“Have another excuse to dress up and have a day be all about me? Uhh, yeah.”

“All about  _ us _ .”

“That’s what I said. Us.” Kim kissed Trini’s shoulder again and her hand drifted into Trini’s robe against her stomach. “Know what else would be all about us?”

“I’m guessin’ something involving us losing these robes?”

“It could be like the time when we were nineteen and we snuck onto the beach and had sex.”

“Yeah, and all the sand that got in all the places?” Trini asked, pulling Kim’s hand away.

“It was romantic though, wasn’t it?”

“Not like we thought it’d be,” Trini said. “It was uncomfortable and I couldn’t even fully relax ‘cause I was so worried someone would find us. But we were young and stupid.”

“Let’s be young and stupid. I don’t see anyone else out here,” Kim murmured in Trini’s ear.

And maybe it was because it was their last night there, or maybe it was the setting, but Trini carefully turned around and laid against Kim. “Not in the sand.”

“I can work with this.” Kim pushed Trini’s robe from her shoulders and kissed them before pushing the robe down further. Trini lifted her hips and pulled Kim’s robe open before settling back in. She ran her fingers up and down Kim’s front. “I don’t need a lot of foreplay,” Kim told her.

“Who said this is for your benefit?” Trini smirked and scratched her nails over Kim’s nipple. She shifted and sat up. “Lean forward.” Kim did so, and Trini reached behind her to adjust the chair back and lay it back flat. Kim laid back down and Trini laid on top of her. “Better,” she said. She slid her hand down between Kim’s legs and pressed against her. “Much better.”

* * *

Trini laid in the chair on her back with Kim on top of her. Kim’s robe was spread against Kim’s back and draped over them both like a blanket, and Kim’s face was nuzzled in Trini’s neck. Kim was humming softly and melodically and Trini stared at the stars and listened to the ocean. Kim’s humming stopped after a bit longer and her mouth opened against Trini’s skin.

“So was it a good birthday trip?” Kim asked in a murmur.

Trini ran her fingers up and down Kim’s back and smiled. “The best.”

“Go me,” Kim chuckled.

“Let’s stay right here and watch the sun come up before we have to leave.”

“What about sleep? You know you never sleep on the plane,” Kim said.

“Who needs sleep when you have your hot, naked wife in your arms?”

“Sounds like something I would say.”

“Yeah, it does,” Trini laughed. “But I don’t want this to end yet.”

“The only thing ending is the scenery.”

“And the opportunity to be together all day long, have sex whenever we want, not worry about everything else.”

“I’d be happy to work on that in our normal life,” Kim said. “More sex, more focusing on us…”

“I don’t think there’s enough time in the day.”

“We’ll make time,” Kim said, kissing Trini’s skin. “We used to have sex in some pretty crazy places because we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. We could start doing that again.”

Trini chuckled at the memories. “I don’t know if I can still bend the way I used to.”

Kim propped herself up and looked down at Trini with a smirk. “Oh trust me, wifey, you can still bend.” She looked down at Trini’s chest and trailed a finger down the valley of her breasts. “Remember college? That time we-” She dropped down and kissed a trail across Trini’s collarbone. “-had sex in the dorm laundry room because we couldn’t wait to get back up to your room?”

“Mhmm,” Trini hummed. “You kept makin’ us almost get caught ‘cause you wouldn’t quiet down.”

“That old washing machine was doing great things for me.”

“I think  _ I _ was doing the great things for you,” Trini argued lightly. She leaned her head back and sighed softly at the feel of Kim’s lips in the hollow of her throat.

“You  _ always _ do great things for me, baby,” Kim murmured, kissing along Trini’s jaw.

“I did great things for you that night I had you in Pen’s treehouse.”

“Which time?” Kim asked.

Trini laughed. “If she ever finds out she’ll be scarred for life.”

“It’s our duty as parents.”

Trini caught Kim’s face in two hands and kissed her deeply. When they broke, Trini was grinning. “We’re not bad parents, huh?”

“We’re  _ great _ parents.”

“With a great kid,” Trini added.

Kim gazed down at her. “Do you think we should’ve had a couple more?”

“Kids? I think...Penelope was enough for us. It coulda been cool having more, but...I like our family.”

“Me too.” Kim pecked her lips and lifted up again. “Now, I’m going to go for a dip in the ocean...you can either watch or join. But…” She pecked her lips again. “If you join…” Kim’s voice dropped. “You can wear Zippy tonight.” Then she got up, let the robe fall into the sand, and turned and ran into the water. Trini just watched her go, amazed, before getting up. Kim was standing in the ocean with her arms spread out, and Trini grinned and ran for her, splashing through the water and leaping into Kim’s arms. Her legs wound around Kim’s waist and she held on. “Thought that might motivate you,” Kim laughed. She spun slow circles in the water and stared up at Trini, and Trini couldn’t look anywhere else until she closed her eyes and kissed her.

* * *

Trini unfastened Zippy from her hips and dropped it off the side of the bed to be dealt with later. She laid her hands on top of one another and rested her chin on them and stared at Kim. Kim was still laid back with her eyes closed as her breath was finally softening around the edges. Trini let out a soft, contented sigh. “Know why I like doing that?”

“Power?” Kim’s question was raspy and raw, and she didn’t open her eyes.

“No. I love it because it gets to the point where you...can’t make a single noise...you just stare at me...and I look into your eyes and watch you...and I feel like I’m giving you the best that I possibly can...and that for you, it’s the best it could ever be.” Trini watched Kim’s eyes open to stare back at her, blinking slowly. “And even though... _ physically _ I feel closer to you when it’s just me...in every other way I feel like I’m the most connected to you when I’m making you feel that good, and looking in your eyes, and holding your hands...I feel like I’m being the best wife to you that I can be.” Trini’s gaze dropped with her final sentence. The room was silent for a bit before Kim’s hand cupped Trini’s cheek. Trini felt the pull of Kim trying to tip her face up, but she fought it.

“You don’t need special equipment to be the best wife you can be to me,” Kim murmured. “Yeah, you’ve got the right moves and sometimes the orgasm is better, but I love when it’s just you...just your skin on mine...I feel connected in a way that a more earth-shattering orgasm could never replace.” Kim’s gentle words eased Trini enough for her to raise her eyes and their gazes met. Kim smiled. “That’s why I’ve always preferred using it on you instead of the other way around. I like what you do for me all on your own.” Kim’s thumb brushed Trini’s bottom lip. “You’re the best wife you could be without even trying, Trin. Like...I feel inferior sometimes over how good you are at being my wife...and you know something like that isn’t easy for me to admit.”

Trini let out a breath of a laugh and shook her head. “You don’t have to feel inferior. The wife you are is...the best kinda wife for me. When you’re insufferable, when you’re stubborn, or even when we’re yelling at each other. I wouldn’t want any other wife.” The pad of Kim’s thumb brushed Trini’s lip again and Trini kissed it. “I still like using it on you and feeling a different kind of connection.”

“Why have you waited twenty years to tell me all of this?”

“Because for twenty years you’ve loved being the one to wear it, and you love telling me not to...I got used to how it was,” Trini said honestly.

“Maybe I’ll let you more,” Kim suggested. “Seeing as how much you love it.”

“I’m happy to give you what you love most, too,” Trini said.

Kim held Trini’s face in her hands and pulled her close to her lips. “You already do, baby.” she whispered before kissing Trini. They kissed hard, and passionately, and Kim took hold of Trini’s hips and rolled them so that she was on top. “Now,” Kim murmured. “I’m going to give you something you love most.” She kissed Trini deeply again then slowly moved down her body and spread kisses across every inch of skin that she could.

* * *

When their alarm went off the next morning, Trini groaned and snuggled closer to Kim. They had barely gotten any sleep and she was exhausted. Kim didn’t move. Trini kissed her neck and rubbed her belly. “Gotta wake up, Princess,” she mumbled. Kim made an indistinguishable noise and still didn’t move. Trini forced herself to sit up and turn off the alarm then looked back at her wife. “Come on, Kim. We need to pack your suitcase and have breakfast before we check out.” She got to her feet and padded towards the bathroom. She raised her voice slightly. “I’m takin’ a shower...better get up if you want one, too.” She went into the bathroom and started the shower, waited until it was warm enough, then climbed in. Moments later, Kim stepped in with her.

“Morning,” Kim said, sleepily, wrapping her arms around Trini.

“Good morning,” Trini replied, looking up at her. They stared at each other for a moment, hot water cascading down on them, then Kim leaned down to kiss her.

After really taking advantage of their last vacation shower together and cleaning each other off, they got out and dried off. They got dressed, then Trini packed Kim’s suitcase while Kim ordered breakfast and checked them into their flight online. Trini rolled both suitcases out by the front door just as a knock came. She opened it and accepted the food before closing it behind the bellhop. She carried the plates one at a time out to the back terrace where Kim sat and brought the coffee out. She settled down in her chair and poured Kim a cup then poured one for herself. “I’m gonna miss this coffee,” Trini said.

“I know,” Kim said, her voice laced with a hint of confidence. She set her plate of food in her lap and reached beside herself for a plastic bag with the resort logo and name on it. She held it out. “Last birthday present.”

Trini rolled her eyes playfully and took the bag. She peered into it and saw an extra large bag of coffee beans. “Is this it?”

“Yeah, the resort apparently has a deal with a roastery near their location in Jamaica and they ship it out to their other resorts. They sell it in their gift shops.”

Trini brought the bag of coffee up to her nose and sniffled deeply. “This is amazing, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kim went back to her breakfast and the two ate quietly for a while. “It’s too bad we don’t have time for one last swim.”

“I’m bummed to leave, but I’m excited to get home to our kid.”

“Me too,” Kim nodded. “I’ve almost forgotten what she looks like.”

“Incredibly beautiful, like her Mama,” Trini said smoothly.

“And her Mamí.”

Trini smiled. “So...does this mean I have to go all out for your birthday in a few months?”

“You don’t have it planned already?!” Kim gasped.

With a chuckle and a gleam in her eyes, Trini said, “I guess you hafta wait and see, Princess.”

* * *

Trini pushed the front door of their house open and stepped aside to let Kim in. She followed with Kim’s suitcase and set it down then went back and brought her own in. She closed the door and looked around. She heard noises from the dining room so she walked in there, and she saw her wife had already found everyone. Peneleope was sitting on one side of the dining table and Kim was leaning over her from behind hugging her. Penelope huffed and looked annoyed, but she was smiling and leaning her head to Kim’s arm. All of the other former Rangers were also sitting around the table, and on the table was an old board game in mid-play. They continued to play, but Kim didn’t let go of their daughter. Penelope managed to play around it. Trini leaned in the open doorway of the room and crossed her arms. Penelope glanced up to meet her eyes and gave her a grin and mouthed a, ‘ _ Hi, Mamí _ ’ to her. Trini smiled back and blew her a kiss. She gazed around the table and took a moment to watch everyone. They were all laughing and clearly having a good time. Snacks and drinks were piled on the table around the game, and everyone looked relaxed; like they’d been there for awhile. 

Zack got up and went to the kitchen to bring a chair in for Kim, which he squeezed in between Billy and Penelope, and Kim sat. Zack looked at Trini and motioned to the chair, asking if she wanted one too, but she shook her head. She was happy right where she was. She watched her wife lean in to whisper something to their daughter, heads close, and the two laughed. Penelope bumped her shoulder into Kim’s and said something else between them and they broke into laughter again. It made Trini’s heart swell with love, just as it did every time she watched them together. Penelope reminded Trini so much of Kim when they were teenagers, and it made her love the girl that much more.

As she watched them, her focus on her daughter, she told herself again that they had done it. They had raised that lonely little girl who had come to them so many years before, and they had given her a full and happy life. It was all they had hoped to do. Trini’s eyes moved on to Kim, to her beautiful, warm-hearted wife, and her smile softened. It wasn’t like she had ever forgotten the love she had for her wife, but with everyday life things had naturally gotten in the way. Their vacation had reminded her of simpler days when they didn’t have so many obligations and responsibilities. When every day was just about their love for each other. She supposed, in a way, that was still the case. In a different way. Bills, the mortgage, being parents...it was all for and because of their love, wasn’t it? Every ounce of herself that she had put into the restaurant was for her family, for her wife. Sure, she did it for herself, but her main motivator day in and day out was her family. And her daughter. Her beautiful, smart, happy daughter. They’d done that with their love. Penelope was who she was because of the love that raised her.

It was in that moment that Trini knew. She would go anywhere Kim wanted. She would sell her restaurant if Kim wanted another life with her. She would literally do anything to make her wife and her daughter happy, and that included letting Kim work for her father and travel the world with her. She wouldn’t exactly lose out on anything. Seeing Kim in business suits and swimsuits all the time, seeing the sun rise or set from different coast lines, seeing the happiness on Kim’s face every day of their life...all things Trini would happily do forever.

She realized she had been staring at Kim for a long time, her wife sitting with her chin in her hand as she watched the gameplay around her, because Kim’s eyes suddenly lifted to meet Trini’s and Kim grinned and waggled her fingers. When would Trini tell Kim that she was in? That she wanted every dream Kim had for them? She winked at her wife. Maybe on Kim’s birthday...yeah...she’d tell Kim on her birthday.

Trini walked over to where Kim sat and Kim pushed back her chair a little so that Trini could perch on her knee. Kim’s arms went around Trini’s waist and Trini leaned back. Penelope leaned over to kiss Trini’s cheek softly. 

Life was good, but it was only going to get better.


End file.
